Catboy
Catboy is a longtime famous user on the Zimmer Twins website. He is best known for his movies Edgar Looking for Edgar, Grand Canyon! ''and his series ''Are You Zimmer Enough? Catboy Catboy (best known for his series Are You Zimmer Enough) is a famous longtime user on the Zimmer Twins website. He has 328 Crowd Pleasers (1st among current users), 9 Must-Sees (T-1st), about 1250 movies (2nd) and 31185 movie making points (2nd). Asides from Are You Zimmer Enough?, Catboy's most popular series' are the never ending movie (which ironically ended after 100 episodes), He-Edgar, and Zimmer Portal. History At first, Catboy started as a non-vip in 2009. His movies were not too popular, but he stayed. Then, Catboy felt left out because VIP started. He finallly was able to buy one in 2010. His first must-see 13's Rules '', 13 Rules ''was a remake of a movie he made as a non-vip. Soon, he became a very popular user on the site, with his series the Never Ending Movie. However, he left Zimmer Twins to play LEGO Universe after he learned it would be shutting down in January. When he came back, there were some usernames he didn't recognize. This made him a very unpopular user for awhile. Then, he came up with an idea for a series called Are You Zimmer Enough? where contestants compete against the Zimmers to win the title of "Zimmer Enough". This series made him popular again. The series' biggest fans include sugar puff and papaya12. Trivia *Catboy is named after Boyd Terry, a trumpeter for the California ska band The Aquabats, whose stage name was Catboy *Catboy is one of the many Christians on the Zimmer Twins website *Catboy is one of the few baseball fans on the website *Catboy is one of the three users (him, Dragunov_1, wordgirl) against the protest against the Whoa There! Slow Down! thing *Catboy was VIP through, but unaffected by the first RamonaFan riot, the pigle33 riots, and the Boss riots *Catboy has the most Crowd Pleasers on the Zimmer Twins website as well as tied for the most Must-sees, as seen in ZT Records Outside of ZT Outside of ZT, Catboy has an account on artofproblemsolving.com, where ZT user mr danie 7 also has an account (gladiolus6787.). His username there is SFGiantsFan. On chess.com, Catboy's username is SFGuitarSolos. Recently, Catboy also made an account on roblox.com, username EaglebonesFalconhawk Catboy's Movies Here are links to some of Catboy's movies His Must-Sees in order: #13's rules, 13 rules: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1079823 #Edgar the Magician (Catboy's personal least favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1084424 #Edgar looking for Edgar (of all of these, this is most commented): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1091575 #apple pie is NOT my favor: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1113547 #pizza angel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1288551 #NO TUNA!!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1322466 #Edgars 10th Favorite Food (Catboy's personal favorite): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1350246 #Grand Canyon!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382748 #Seven *burp*s (most viewed): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1384107 Catboy's most famous Crowd Pleasers: *Top 10 reasons you should: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1382138 *Good Luck?: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1372729 *The Zimmers See Must-Sees: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1362549 *the Zimmers eat spiders!: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1096452 *Plastic Tuna: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1371007 *Edgar's novel: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 Landmarks: 1st Crowd Pleaser (in order of when it became a crowd pleaser): http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1056720 300th Crowd Pleaser: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1384581 1000th movie: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1355914 11,111th Crowd pleaser for all of Zimmer Twins: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1386811 Category:The Never Ending Movie Category:Zimmer Portal Category:Are You Zimmer Enough? Category:Short 'n' Ruined Category:The ZT Saga Category:The Great Escape Category:ZT All Star Coverage Category:He-Edgar Category:Virtual War Category:The Catboy Show Category:Catboy's Emails Category:Members Category:Catboy's Stuff Category:Seven *burp*s Category:Users